Skarglaer
Skarglaer is the westernmost province of Laridiel, and a rising economy of the nation due to the discovery of peat in its lowland bogs. Geography Skarglaer is bordered by the Laridian province of Anféald to the northeast, the province of Celebrim to the east, Aratandor of the elves to the north, the Eastfarthing of Davos to the west, and the Seared Waste to the south. Characterized primarily by grasslands, with patches of wetlands in its western half, Skarglaer shares a lot in common in terms of climate and topology with its eastern neighbor, Anféald. Near the northern border, forests become prominent, though they have regressed towards Aratandor due to healthy lumbering activity. Settlements ;Ambermill :The capital of the province, ruled by a Merchant's Guild and the home of Duchess Isabella Millstipe of Skarglaer. ;Ben'el Adrim :A small wood elven settlement in the Near-Elven Woods north of Ambermill. ;Eskalin :The southernmost port in all of the Broken Realm, it has been severely neglected following the plague of Miserion. ;Fenridge :A small trading town growing in prominence due to its proximity to the Sorrowmurk and the rich peat it yields, ruled by Lady Lia Armelle. ;The Fenmouth :A thorp at the edge of the Sorrowmurk, and the site of the primary peat harvesting operations in Skarglaer, stewarded by Lord Narain Ferendar. ;Trout Bend :A small community of halflings from Celebrim nestled by Trout Lake, where they fish for themselves and to trade with Fenridge. Features ;Near-Elven Forest :A surprisingly deep forest north of Ambermill, that overlaps with the border of the Gildlaide. ;Ruins of Elitas :Lost in the plague of Miserion, the old capital of Elitas lies in ruin just north of the Sorrowmurk, atop a great hill. ;The Sorrowmurk :A large peat bog several miles wide, inhabited by bullywugs, lizardfolk, and other denizens. Has become one of the first bogs to be heavily exploited for its rich peat. Lakes and Rivers ;Glaer River :The primary waterway of the province that reaches from its northeastern corner all the way down to the southern port of Eskalin, joining the River of Old in the west. ;River of Old :This river, originating from Sintar'duin of Aratandor, flows into the western lowlands of Skarglaer, feeding into the many wetlands there before joining the river Glaer. ;Trout Lake :Located in the southeast of the province, it is an outpost for the halflings of Celebrim and a spawning ground for Caldean trout. Society One of the regions of Laridiel where the effects of the plague of Miserion are most visible, Skarglaer defines itself by self-reliance, independence, and simplicity. Here, the belief in the plague as a punishment from the Old Gods for mortal overreach is strong, and even the rapid growth of Ambermill and Fenridge, as well as the numerous trading pacts Skarglaer has made with the elves and the rest of the nation, give some residents pause. While the residents of the province are quick to laud the benefits of being part of a larger nation like Laridiel, they are also often quick to complain when they feel the Council of Laridiel overreaches on their authority- for instance, when the peat resources of the province were discovered. Government Like all provinces of Laridiel, the Duke (or in this case Duchess) manages provincial affairs, and appoints lords to oversee matters at the regional or municipal level. In Ambermill and the surrounding regions, the duties of lordship have instead been taken up by a guild of merchants. The lords of Skarglaer are given freedom to operate as they wish, in line with the self-reliant and independent spirit of the province, though their power is checked by the influence of the Duchess as well as the Order of Tyr, who maintain a very strong presence in Skarglaer. Category:Locations Category:Locations in Astera Category:Locations in Daeraan Category:Locations in the Broken Realm Category:Locations in Laridiel Category:Provinces of Laridiel